docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronto Boo-Boos/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Pardon me, Ms. Lambie, would you care for some more tea? :Lambie: Oh, some more tea would be so very lovely. :Donny: Doc, where are you? :Doc: Donny's home from the arcade. You'd better go stuffed. :Donny: Check out the toy I won at the arcade! His name is Bronty. He's so big, it's awesome. Watch him stomp around. Stomp, stomp, stomp! :Doc: Hee hee hee! :Dr. McStuffins: You can stomp with Bronty later, young man. You spilled juice all over yourself at the arcade. So let's get you into the bath. :Donny: You can play with him if you want, Doc. :Doc: Thanks! :Donny: Look! I'm Bronty. Stomp, stomp, stomp! Roar! :goes off :Bronty: Oh! :Doc: Whoa. Hi, Bronty, I'm Doc McStuffins. :Bronty: Hi, Doc. Hi, Doc. Hi, Doc. :Lambie: And I'm Lambie. Would you like to join our tea party? :Bronty: Ooh! Please! It sure looks like fun! :Lambie: Whoa! Bronty, you spilled our tea. :Bronty: Oh, sorry, sorry. :Doc: Um, Bronty, maybe tea party isn't the best game for you. You're so big and the table's so small. Why don't we go outside to play? :Bronty: Oh! Outside! Ooh! That sounds like fun. Yeah. Let's go. Let's go! :goes off :Squeak :Surfer Girl: Whoa! :Sir Kirby: Ha ha ha! :The Wicked King: Ha ha! :Stuffy: Hee hee! :Chilly: Hey, Doc! :Doc: Hi, everyone. I want you all to meet Donny's new toy, Bronty. :Surfer Girl: Like, what's up, Bronty? :Bronty: Oh, wow! It's great to meet so many new toys! Oh, can we be friends? Can we? Can we? Please? :Stuffy: You betcha. :Doc: Dinosaurs and dragons are lots alike. You're almost like cousins. :Bronty: Cousins? Oh! Stuffy into the air :Stuffy: Aah! :Lambie: Doc catches Stuffy Ho ho. Nice catch, Doc. :Bronty: Hey, Cuz! Oh, this is so great. It's like we're family. :Stuffy: Well, sure, except, of course, that dragons have way cool wings. :Bronty: No way! You can fly? Oh, can I see you fly? Oh, fly now. :Stuffy: Well, I can't exactly fly, but, um, hey! Who wants to play catch? :Bronty: Oh, me! Oh, yes! Can we play catch now? Can we? Can we? Can we? :Stuffy: Sure. Here. Catch. :Chilly: Ooh! :Squeak :Lambie: Stuffy, over here! :Doc: Bronty certainly has more room to run around. :Chilly: Doc, I wanted to talk to you about my nose. I mean my carrot. I mean my nose. :Doc: Sure, Chilly. Let's go into the clinic. :chuckling :Doc: The doc is in. :chuckling :Sir Kirby: Aah! :Surfer Girl: Whoa! Like, careful there, dino dude. :Bronty: Oh, sorry. Oh, throw it. Throw it! :Stuffy: Uh! :Bronty: Sorry. Oh, throw it, Stuffy! Throw it! Throw it! :Stuffy: Groans I think I'm gonna take a little break. :Doc: So don't worry, Chilly. It's perfectly normal for a snowman to have a carrot for a nose. :Chilly: Thanks, Doc. :Doc: Stuffy! What's wrong? You look all squished. :Stuffy: I got a boo-boo. I think I need a checkup. :Doc: Aw. :Chilly: Hey! I caught it. Oof! :Doc: Your heart sounds OK. Now, can you take a deep breath for me? :Stuffy: Inhales Ow! :Doc: Ooh! Did a hurt you? :Stuffy: A little. :Doc: Does it hurt anywhere else? :Stuffy: It hurts here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Oh! And in here. :Hallie: Oh, sweet sugar lumps! You're a whole bushel full of boo-boos. :Doc: When did the ouchies start? :Stuffy: Well, it started when Bronty flung me in the air. Then he jumped up and landed on me. :Doc and Hallie: Bronty landed on you?! :Doc: Hallie, get the "big book of boo-boos." I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: What's Stuffy got, Doc? :Doc: Stuffy has a severe case of Bronty Boo-Boos. And I have the prefect treatment. :Stuffy: Well, what is it? :Doc: What you need is a kiss and a cuddle. Kiss :and Stuffy chuckle :Stuffy: You're right, Doc. That does make me feel better. :Doc: Lambie, prefect timing. I could use the help of an expert cuddler. :Lambie: Oh, my arm might be too sore for cuddling. Bronty banged it when he bumped into me. :Doc: I'm sure Bronty didn't mean it. :Lambie: I know. But he's just so big that he doesn't know he's playing rough. :gives Lambie a kiss :Lambie: Hee hee! :Hallie: Uh-oh! I think you got a heaping helping of new patients. :Doc: Looks like I've got a lot of checkups to do. :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Hallie: No dinky doubt about it, Doc. They've all got a bad case of Bronty Boo-Boos. :Doc: Lambie, I think I'm gonna need you help here. There's a lot of kissing and cuddling to do. :Lambie: Don't worry, Doc. I'm your lamb. Hee hee! :Hallie: OK, everybody, line up. Get your kiss, then get your cuddle. :The Wicked King: I say, I have been trampled by a dinosaur and feel in dire need of a cuddle. :Hallie: Get in line, sugar. :chuckles :Doc: Mwah. :Glo-Bo: Ha ha ha ha! :Lambie: And one for you. Chuckles :Doc: Mwah. :Lambie: Hee hee! :Doc: Mwah. :Lambie: Ahh. :Doc: Mwah. :Lambie: There you go. :Doc: Mwah. :Chilly: This was the best part of my day. :Doc: Me, too. But we can't keep kissing and cuddling forever. :Lambie: Speak for yourself, Doc. This little lamb could cuddle till the cows come home. :Doc: I know you could. But as a doctor, I can't just let you toys keep getting Bronto Boo-Boos. :Bronty: Hey, what are you all doing in here? Oh! I've been looking all over for you. Ooh! Let's play catch. :Sir Kirby: Oh! :Squeak :Stuffy: Whoa! :Hallie: Oh, my! Ha ha. You need to cool your jets there, dino dearie. :Doc: Bronty, I'd like to have a talk with you. Can all you other toys give us a minute alone? :Stuffy: Sure thing, Doc. :Hallie: We'll be outside if you need us. :Doc: Bronty, I'm a doctor for stuffed animals and toys. I love making toys feel better, but today I had to kiss more Boo-Boos than ever! :Bronty: Oh, no! What happened? :Doc: I know you didn't mean to, but you hurt some of the toys today. :Bronty: Me? :Doc: That's right. I'm afraid you really need to be careful playing with toys that are so much smaller than you. You're hurting them. :Bronty: I...I'm sorry, Doc. I can't help being so big. Sniffles I'll never play with the other toys ever again! :Doc: Bronty, that's not what I meant! :Lambie: Doc, is everything OK? Bronty came running out looking really sad. :Doc: He feels bad that he hurt you all. :Stuffy: Aw. Poor guy. :Chilly: We know he didn't mean it. :Doc: Did you see where he went? :Hallie: I think he's behind the birdbath trying to hide. :sniffling :Doc: Bronty? :Bronty: How'd you find me? :Doc: You're too big to hide behind the birdbath. :Bronty: I hate being big. :Doc: Bronty, it's okay to be big. I know you didn't mean to hurt the other toys, but you have to remember that you're bigger than them. So you have to be extra careful when you play with smaller toys. It's just like I have to be careful when I'm playing with my little brother Donny. :Bronty: You have to be careful, too? Really? :Doc: Really. People and toys come in all sizes. You're bigger. That's who you are, and that's great. You just can't play so rough. :Doc ::♪ Dinosaurs romp and dinosaurs play ♪ ::♪ But when a dinosaur stomps ♪ ::♪ Get out of the way! ♪ ::♪ Oh, me, oh, my-oh ♪ ::♪ Look, here comes a dino ♪ ::♪ Having fun and ready to play ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ You're 20 feet tall ♪ ::♪ And bouncing up the walls ♪ ::♪ Just another dino day ♪ :and Stuffy ::♪ But we won't get underneath ♪ ::♪ Your big brontosaurus feet ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Dinosaurs romp and dinosaurs play ♪ ::♪ But when a dinosaur stomps ♪ ::♪ Get out of the way! ♪ ::♪ Oh, me, oh, my-oh ♪ ::♪ Look, here comes a dino ♪ ::♪ Rockin' out and ready to play ♪ ::♪ You must weigh a ton ♪ ::♪ And you're a lot of fun ♪ ::♪ Another awesome dino day ♪ ::♪ 'Cause when a dinosaur stomps ♪ :Stuffy: Whoo-hoo! :stomps :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Get ready to play ♪ :Bronty: OK, Doc, I'll be careful and not play rough anymore. I promise. :Doc: And then everyone will have more fun. Let's see if the other toys still want to play. :Bronty: Hi, everybody. Sorry I was playing so rough. :Lambie: Aw. It's OK, Bronty. We still love you. :Bronty: Now we can play some more? :Stuffy: Sure, cousin. Let's play some more catch! :Doc: Here you go, Stuffy. :Surfer Girl: Over here, stuff dude. Hey, Bronty, are you ready? :Bronty: I'm ready! :Chilly: Oh, hee hee hee. Ohh! :Bronty: Oops! I almost bumped into you guys. But I remember I shouldn't play rough with my new friends. Hey, you guys want to ride on my back while I go chase that ball down? :Chilly: Wow! Sure! :Lambie: Oh, yeah! Whee! Hee hee! Chuckling :Doc: See, Bronty, it's OK to be big. :Bronty: Oh! It's better than OK. It's great. Who else wants a ride? Do you? Do you? :chuckling :Donny: Doc, is Bronty out there? :Doc: He's right here, Donny. I think some of the toys want a ride. :Donny: Chuckling It's great he's so big. :Doc: It sure is. :and Donny laughing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts